The Song
by ElianaLover22
Summary: Will Jade be able to hold her feelings in? Or will they just spill out like a waterfall? Find out WHICH shipping AND what happens next if you carry on reading! (Be expecting Jori or Cade ;P ) Lol srry guys I had a change of plan and I changed the title from The Anonymous Love letter to The song lol
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's another fanfiction! But for the first SHORT paragraph, you're going to have to work out what it is your self! xP Anyways, luv u guys! Please keep on R&R! It'll make me build up the interest in doing more chapters... Right now, I'm not really feeling it... LOL... thats why it'll probably the most crappiest thing you've ever read... Now enough of me talking, and more of you reading! PEACE, OUT!**

Oh god! I'm exasperated! I'm mushy, all soft! SHIT I'm loosing my mind! I'm out of control! My mind is spinning. I feel  
woozy... Mushy... And I hate it! Especaily over an IDIOT of a girl! I got out my scissors and started cutting things. It  
always seemed to make me feel calmer, like a whole world full of tranquility, full of To- GHAAA! It's happening again!  
I HATE it! I can't be all mushy and soft all over... Over... HER! It always seizes to amaze what small, meaningless things  
make me happy... All mushy and soft... Makes me have butterflies in my stomouch. I HATE IT! Ugh, I give up! I hate to repeat  
myself but, I hate it! AHHHH! I felt really temperd by then. I growled, almost loud enough for a deep scream. Ok...  
Calm down Jade, hold your horses... Or you will starve for the night... Ok, I can't take it anymore! Tommorow... Yeah, k, tommorow I will tell her.  
Tell her everything! But... I'm too afrai- Wait WHAT?! Jade West - afraid? PFFFFFFT! Jade West is never afraid! It's the  
others that should be afraid! Well, I guess I can say nervous... But only about what the reaction would be. It shouldn't be that hard, should it?  
Would it really bother me to tell her one of my biggest secrets? Ok, tomm- Oh god! It's already two A.M! I'm going to be late for school if I  
don't have the energy to wake up in the morning! Wait, why the hell am I worrying about being late? God I've gone crazy... Eventually I dozed of  
into deep, terrifying dreams... **(well, at least terrifying to u lot, not Jade xD)**


	2. Chapter Two: The Song

**Hey guys! I'm back with another awesome chapter! Well, at least I THINK It's awesome... But you guys should probably think it is... right? Okay, I think I should stop talking so much, right? I might bore you to death... For example, If Z is 2 and Y is 4, what is Y squared times Z? LOL I'm just jk so yeah, luv u guys! Please R&R! I love reading them! Even if they're hate! Well, if they are hate, make sure the hate has at least SOME constructive criticism in there! Oh for CRYIN' OUT LOUD! Ok, imma stop talking now. Enjoy! PEACE, OUT. J**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. If I did, I wouldn't be writing these stories, I'll be making them come true! And I also do not own the song. Lol_**

**_Chapter Two: The Song_**

Yay! A new god damn day of pain - not the good kind. I'm still feeling exasperated from last night. My hair looks like I was just drag out of a bush and been shat on by a dog. Ugh, I'm a mess! I really need to look good for To – aaand I'm at it yet again. Why, this is going to be a bright and dandy morning, isn't it? Ugh, too many things on my mind! Ok, let's go through them... Brush your god damn hair and try to make yourself look so damn sexy! Ok, more... Make sure you don't forget your morning coffee. And even more... Tell my crush th- wait... OMG I almost forgot! I'm going to sing a song for my crush. Um... What was it? Oh yeah! Now I remember! Okay, I got that sorted. Now I just need to look hot. Let's see... I picked out a black, short top that goes down to just above my belly button. Mmm, let's see. I stared into my wardrobe, in search for my black jeans and boots. Okay, I got that sorted. As I got dressed and did my other busnes, I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. It was a text message. It was from none other than Tori Vega. I opened up the message and read it. It read: _Hey Jadeeey! Wanna come over after the Moonlight Jam? Please! I need to tell you something! Byeee! _Huh? She NEVER called me Jadey before... Strange. I texted her back: _Uh, one thing, Vega, DONT. CALL. ME. JADEY. And another thing, can't you just tell me now? Ugh, fine, whatever, I'll come over after the Moonlight Jam. _I didn't get a reply after that. What is up with that girl? What on earth is she planning? I shook my head as I grabbed my car keys and drove off through the traffic. It wasn't as busy today – probably 'cause I'm leaving earlier than usual. I sped into the Hollywood Arts car park and skidded into the parking space. Why am I rushing? Jeez. I got out and locked my car and stalked off to the little huddle the gang was in. I searched the group. Strange, Tori isn't there today. "Hey Jade," Andre mumbled. Something was up. I knew it. "Hey what on earth is up with you guys?" I asked. Andre hesitated, but was saved by Cat. She has matured quite a bit over the past few days. "It's Tori. S-she qu-," that was all Cat could say until she bursted into tears. I guess she's back to her old, four-year-old self again. Robbie was the next one to speak up. "Tori quit Hollywood Arts." I froze. "SHE WHAT?!" I yelled. "Why? What did I do? What did she do? What did anyone do?" I cried. The gang stared in shock. I realised that they must be surprised by the fact that I'm having a god damn mini panic-attack. "J-Jade? A-are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. Thank god, it was Tori. "Uh-um... Well-," was all that I could say before she interrupted me. "Look, I'm sorry it's such a shock for you, but it's true, I'm leaving Hollywood Arts. Sorry Jade." I stared at her, still in shock. I grabbed her wrist, dragged her inside and hauled her into the janitor's closet. "What the hell Ja-," she said just before I cut her off. "Look, Vega. Don't you dare mention my shock to anyone, you got that?" I glared at her. She let out a high pitched squeak and nodded her head. My eyes softened. "Look, I'm sorry Tori. I-I-," I hesitated. "Just forget it," I said before I stalked out of the closet, leaving poor old Vega to drown in her confusion. I ran out of the building and unlocked my car. I drove back home. To my empty home. Yes, I have my own home. My parents kicked me out after they'd found out that I was gay. They'd kicked me out, literately. I had two minutes to get my stuff and run out of there. I ended up hiring an apartment in this dingy old flat. But it's something, right? At least I'm not on the streets, right? I drove home, unlocked the door, put my stuff down on the table and slammed the door shut. I ran into my bedroom and jumped onto my bed. I needed some rest. I need to clear my mind out. This is torture. Yeah, yeah, yeah. You got me! Yes, you guessed it; Tori Vega – my frienemy – is my crush. Sad, isn't it? Ugh, whatever. I lay down and did my usual routine to help me get to sleep. I imagined I was in a white room. No doors. No escape. Just a plain, white room. The only thing I had was a paintbrush and a bucket of red paint. I'd have to paint the walls again and again, and eventually got bored and doze off into a deep, deep, sleep...

Before I knew it, snap. It's time to wake up. It's the Moonlight Jam in about... 15 mins! Oh god I'm going to be late to sing my song! I quickly got up, did my hair again, and ran out of the house with my car keys. Luckily I still had what I was wearing from earlier on. Saves my time at least. I started the car and skidded out of my parking space, starting the three mile journey to the god damn Moonlight Jam. I finally arrived – but 5 mins late. I walked in and saw Tori standing in the entrance. She made a swift glance at me and motioned for me to go to her. I walked up to her – wait… Huh? The gang isn't there. Oh god. It's only Vega and I here! "What the fu-," I stopped. That wasn't Vega, was it? "Hey Jadeeey!" She cried. Yep, it's Vega alright. She looks totally different. Like, she doesn't look like the old, casual self at all. She's hot! Omg. "It's my turn now! Wish me luck!" she said and ran off before I'd had the chance to reply. She started singing this cool song for all the boys. Jeez, I'm jealous. Now how am I going to get her as mine? Vega had finally finished her song and walked down the stage. She winked at me. Wait, what? Ugh whatever, it's my turn now…

I walked on to the stage. My heart was racing simultaneously. I motioned for my song to come on. It was by one of my favorite singers – Ariana Grande. It's her new song called, Baby I. It's perfect. "This song is for a special someone out there!" I called as I glanced at Tori. The music started playing and the crowd roared. Must be a very popular song, I thought.** (AN: Cat says the bracketed bits)  
**  
_Baby I got love for thee so deep inside of me I don't know where to start  
I love you more than anything  
But the words can't even touch what's in my heart  
When I try to explain it I be sounding insane  
The words don't ever come out right  
I get all tongue tied (and twisted)  
I can't explain what I'm feeling  
And I say baby baby, baby_

Baby I (ooh baby, oh baby, my baby)  
Baby I (ooh baby, baby I)  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words they only complicate it  
(Baby, baby ohohohoh)

Baby I'm so down for you no matter what you do  
(Real talk) I'll be around  
See baby I been feelin' you  
Before I even knew what feelings were about  
When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy  
The words don't ever come out right  
I get all tongue tied (and twisted)

_I can't explain what I'm feeling  
And I say baby baby, baby _

_Baby I (ooh baby, oh baby, my baby)  
Baby I (ooh baby, baby I)  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words they only complicate it  
(Baby, baby ohohohoh)_

Straight up you got me (all in)  
How could I not be I sure hope you know  
If it's even possible  
I love you more  
Than the word Love can say it  
It's better not explaining that why I keep sayin

Baby I (ooh baby, oh baby, my baby)  
Baby I (ooh baby, baby I)  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words they only complicate it 

_(Baby, baby ohohohoh)_

Baby I (ooh baby, oh baby, my baby)  
Baby I (ooh baby, baby I)  
All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby  
But every time I try to say it  
Words they only complicate it  
But every time I try to say it  
Words they only complicate it  
But every time I try to say it  
Words they only complicate it  
(Baby, baby ohohohoh) 

_Baby, Baby _

After the song had finished, the crowd was roaring. I was staring at Tori. Her jaw was dropped, eyes fixed on mine._ Perfect!_ I thought. I took a bow and stalked down the stage stairs, heading for Tori. "How did I do?" I asked, a smirk growing on my lips as she hesitated. "Wow…" she whispered. I smirked. "So, you asked me to come over to yours?" I asked. She nodded as she led me out to her car. "I'll take you there, it's okay," she offered. I nodded. "Thanks," I said before hopping into the passenger seat. There was a moment of silence – but was then cut off by Tori. "You were amazing out there. Who was the song for?" She asked. I hesitated. Okay, I need to think of something real quick. Um… "I'll tell you later okay?" She nodded. "Kay," was all she said. Again, there was a momentary silence until we'd arrived to her home. I stepped out of the car and walked over to Tori's door. She was getting out. As soon as she closed the door, I pinned her to the car. "What the he-," she said until I cut her off. "The song… It was for you," I whispered before pressing my lips against hers. Surprisingly, she kissed me back. _Score!_ I thought. After a minute or so, we broke apart. "Wow…"

**Did you like it? Too much drama? Not enough? Not enough comedy? Not detailed enough? Please R&R or PM me plz! Srry for any spelling mistakes but, peace, out! Luv u guys! Oh and sorry about the cliffhanger XD I'd got bored and ran out of idea's on what would happen next.**


	3. Update (Apology)

I am soooo damn sorry guys! I've been of for like months cus I'd forgotten the password of both my email, AND the fanfiction account! I also has to reset my computer to factory settings to yeh, I also lost my old twitter account, my old email account (Rap_Queen) AND this fanfiction account. I finaly gave up earlier today and tried to make a new one with my old email account, only to find that I'd changed this account's email to cat_lover22 before I resetted it to factory settiongs! God damnit my memmories like a goldfish... So yeah, glad to be back and up again. Good for you guys, cus now I can finish my 'The Story' fanfiction! Don't worry, theres PLENTY more chapters to come. So yeah, Peace, Out!


End file.
